Godzilla  EVOLVED
by Flynn60
Summary: A new Godzilla appears after the meltdown of the last, but is slightly different then the previous incarnations. Has a slow start, but there will be monster battles soon.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1

There was too high of a nuclear reading on the Geiger meter for anything else. Everyone knew what really happened by now. The news reporters were already telling the horrified public what had happened. It was Godzilla. Or rather, it was Godzilla junior, though it was rather noticeable that he wasn't exactly small any longer. In fact, he was even larger than his father, with other strange mutations. This Godzilla was slightly more dinosaur like. It also had a tint of red in his much larger and more pointed spines. He also gave off a bit more radiation than either of the other two Godzilla's of the past. His atomic breath was also a very unique red, even though it wasn't that way until after the incident with Destroyah. This Godzilla was even immune to all tested radiation suppressing material and even the micro oxygen that had destroyed the first Godzilla. This Godzilla was a completely different creature. It was like Godzilla had evolved.

America had heard of this new Godzilla, however very little details had been released outside of Japan. America had just been attacked by a kaiju of its very own, with the claim that it was Godzilla himself. This was not the case however, but a much less powerful creature that had been mutated by French atomic testing. It did though, have a very similar roar to Godzilla, as well as spines along its back, which sent scientists scrambling to discover if the creation of Godzilla was a far simpler process than earlier thought. The second Godzilla's battle with the mysterious Space Godzilla, and the plant DNA that was found in the extremely small amounts of blood discovered on the battlefield, hint at a very interesting hypothesis. Space Godzilla may have actually been Biollante itself, warped by some unknown means in space. The possible connection with Biollante and Space Godzilla also indicate that mixing Godzilla DNA with anything could be disastrous, though the DNA of the current Godzilla is different in many ways to either of the previous Godzilla's.

The new Godzilla had appeared in 1998, a few months after the appearance of the so called American Godzilla attacked. The first time the new Godzilla was sighted no one was truly ready for it, though the military was ready to combat him rather quickly. Everyone knew that it truly wouldn't matter. The military did what it could, but nothing could really stop him. It was also the first time he astounded scientists with the red atomic breath. It has been measured at being slightly more powerful than the previous Godzilla's breath, though not as powerful as when it melted down. We have much to thank for this Godzilla though, for he didn't exist, then Tokyo would be a cemetery. Radiation levels would have been far above livable.

We predicted that Godzilla would appear in Tokyo soon, because he left a trail pointing towards it, which is hardly surprising, considering the past attacks of Godzilla. Japan has been devastated by giant monsters, though it seems that the monsters are beginning to branch out to other countries as well. Some scholars in America have even come to the conclusion that by the year 2500 the world will be entirely dominated by such creatures if something is not done globally to stop them. The United Nations however, believe that the idea is preposterous. Still however, every major country seems to be developing weapons designed to combat kaiju, with radically different results from all. Godzilla may be the key in unlocking the secrets to the amount of kaiju that seem to be appearing as of late, but DNA of the original Godzilla would be needed to do any real research on the subject.

This new Godzilla would soon attack, though it seems that it may not be heading towards Tokyo after all.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Godzilla had attacked again. This time though, he was not alone. A large Ankylosaurus type of creature was surfacing from the ocean. What scientists are now calling Anguirus appeared in Osaka in a fit of rage, causing much destruction on its own even before Godzilla appeared. Godzilla soon surfaced, as if sensing the presence of another monster on his territory.

Godzilla attacked the opposing kaiju with his atomic breath, blasting Anguirus back a bit. Anguirus stood back up and quickly began to back away. Suddenly it curled itself into a ball and rolled itself at Godzilla, causing him to fall. Anguirus roared as it uncurled and threw itself backwards, towards Godzilla, its giant needle-like spines stabbing into Godzilla. Godzilla roared in pain as he fired his atomic breath at Anguirus, eyes glowing red with rage.

Gallons of blood poured from the massive wound ripped open by the atomic breath as Anguirus roared in immense pain. Godzilla, attacking as quickly as the monster could, bit down hard on the neck of Anguirus as it began to convulse. Suddenly the roar of a second Anguirus was heard, this one being a bit larger than the last, with longer and more numerous spikes, an indication of a more advanced age. Godzilla turned to the new Anguirus and roared, not seeming amused. Godzilla began to approach the new Anguirus, ignoring the first as it attempted to get to its feet unsuccessfully.

The military had been preparing for several minutes and were now ready to fire, choosing to fire at the weakened Anguirus. The order was given and missiles were fired. The military was attempting to direct the missiles at the ripped flesh that Godzilla had opened. The missiles hit their intended target, and the weak Anguirus again began to convulse and then die. For once, the military was successful at destroying a monster, though it was not by any means a true success, for Godzilla had already done much of the work beforehand.

The battle with the other Anguirus had become fierce. Godzilla seemed to be having a very hard time hitting the rolling Anguirus and was attempting to blast it with his fiery red atomic breath. The Anguirus suddenly darted towards Godzilla and as Godzilla hit Anguirus with the attack he was struck. As Godzilla stood up Anguirus knocked him back, and into the massive pagoda that was behind him. It utterly ruined the pagoda and killed many people taking refuge within it. Godzilla was not doing very well.

This was only the new Godzilla's second battle with another monster, one which Godzilla seemed to be losing. Godzilla was weakened by the battle with the first Anguirus, and the second more powerful one seemed to be more than Godzilla could take.

The incredibly powerful Anguirus began to approach Godzilla. Godzilla suddenly slammed his tail into the face of Anguirus sending it reeling. As Godzilla returned to his feet he fired a powerful beam of atomic breath at the Anguirus, causing it further pain. As the Anguirus tried to return to its feet, Godzilla picked it up and threw it towards the Osaka bay. Godzilla seemed to be trying to lure it into the ocean.

As Anguirus got back up, it roared incredibly loud at Godzilla, actually knocking him over. Godzilla again slammed his tail into the face of Anguirus, forcing it to again retreat further back and into the ocean. Godzilla then fired his atomic breath one last time at the creature before it began to slowly and reluctantly retreat into the ocean.

Godzilla had proven he was still the most powerful monster on earth, but there would be many battles ahead for him. For now though, Osaka would endure his wrath as he began to cause massive destruction to it before his eventual return to the sea.

On the other hemisphere however, a life signs of a new monster have been discovered and are being tracked. Strange however, is that this monster has many strangely similar characteristics as Godzilla himself.


End file.
